


feel your fingers trace my hand

by louscr



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (the sort you make in every action), Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louscr/pseuds/louscr
Summary: Melanie just pouts at her, crossing her arms as she waits in exaggerated dejection. The sound of the oven closing breaks her act though, and she can hear the whisper of Georgie's footsteps and the mumbled, "Coming in," as she is caught in a hug.Georgie's arms around her feel like just another fact of home, and Melanie squeezes her back as they rock in the quiet, cramped kitchen, holding onto each other in the easy way that says they know they will do this again.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	feel your fingers trace my hand

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt on tumblr but more what the girlfriends is desperately needed on this site (also im proud of it lol)
> 
> title from coyote theory's the ruse & the caper

It's a quiet evening, the air heavy and slow around Melanie and smelling like the citrus oils Georgie insists they keep in her diffuser. She's got a book in her lap, ignored because The Admiral has settled across it, blocking her fingertips from its surface, and she feels content, at peace.

She feels happy.

_(And it's not that she isn't angry, hurt and fearful and still so angry, but now she is also happy, and it feels like hope to revel in it.)_

There is joy in the tangerine air and the sound of Georgie humming in the kitchen, probably elbow deep in either the dishes or the spice cabinet they'd finished labeling that morning. This is her home, in The Admiral's fur beneath her fingers and the smell of something nearly burning as Georgie begins to curse. 

_(Peace in the part of her mind she's reserved for silence, the long-awaited absence of being watched, observed.)_

It is new and welcome and it will be a long time before Melanie stops being afraid and hating that, but for now when Georgie calls out to her from the kitchen it is so simple to heft The Admiral off her lap and run her fingers along the coffee table until she finds the bookmark she had placed there. She slips it between the pages of her book and sets it down in the bookmark's place as she stands and heads towards the kitchen.

The walk is familiar, one she makes often enough that it's simply a matter of reaching out to find the door frame and knocking on it to get Georgie's attention once she's inside the cramped kitchen.

"Everything alright in here, G?" 

The bright laughter that answers makes Melanie's heart skip a beat, rearing up in her chest like it wants to leap from hers to Georgie's. Her footsteps are loud against the tile as she crosses from the sink to the stove top. There's the sharp clack of metal against metal and a moment later one of Georgie's hands is on one of hers and pressing a spoon into her grip.

"Just wanted you to taste the sauce before it's poured and everything is popped in the oven," and Georgie's voice sounds like the sun against Melanie's skin and the taste of mint toothpaste on her lips, clear and shining against the dull background hum of the city. Warm and racing up her spine, kisses against bare arms and remembrance.

Melanie loves her.

She lifts the spoon to her mouth to taste and can't help but smile. The sauce is warm and savory and delicious, albeit tasting a little burnt, and with her free hand Melanie traces where she knows Geargie's arm is up to her face, thumb resting just beside her lips, before she shifts to the tips of her toes and kisses her girlfriend.

"It's delicious, Georgie," she insists, moving her hand so it lines up in a familiar position, with her thumb barely rubbing over Georgie's cheekbone.

Melanie can feel her leaning into the touch and can't help another short kiss, sighing into it at the warmth of the kitchen and Georgie's hands falling gently, obviously, to her waist. All of it wraps around her core like a blanket, perfect and captivating and impossible to draw away from.

Eventually Georgie breaks the kiss with a laugh, "Give me two seconds to get this in the oven."

Melanie just pouts at her, crossing her arms as she waits in exaggerated dejection. The sound of the oven closing breaks her act though, and she can hear the whisper of Georgie's footsteps and the mumbled, "Coming in," as she is caught in a hug.

_('_ Marry me,' _Melanie thinks, the words echoing so loud in her head and it's a dream she didn't even know she had._ 'I love you,' _and then when she hears a plaintive meow as though sad he's not included in the hug,_ 'The Admiral can be our ring bearer.' _)_

Georgie's arms around her feel like just another fact of home, and Melanie squeezes her back as they rock in the quiet, cramped kitchen, holding onto each other in the easy way that says they know they will do this again.

After a few perfect moments Melanie steps back, dropping her hands from Georgie's back to interlock their fingers and begin pulling her down the hallway and towards the couch in their living room.

The spot she'd been in before is still warm as Melanie settles in it, and she can feel the movement as Georgie sprawls across the rest of the couch, her head landing in Melanie's lap. 

"Lucky I set a timer before you cruelly dragged me away from the meal I labored over all day," Georgie gripes, the fondness and smile in her voice so, so audible.

Melanie frames her face with both hands and leans down to kiss her, giggling into the awkward angle. "The absolute luckiest," she whispers, unable to stop smiling, the words pressed against the seam of Georgie's lips.

When she pulls away Georgie lets out a happy sigh, and Melanie lifts her a little by the shoulders so she can readjust and pull her closer, until Georgie is leaning back in the bracket of her thighs, both of their hands joined over her heart.

After a while she can hear Georgie humming, and feel the echo of it vibrate across her legs. The sound settles in Melanie's lungs like honey, thick and sweet and tinted citrus by the air she breathes.

She is happy, in love.

_(And that is what matters, the air in her lungs and Georgie's face so close to hers, pressure across her chest and legs like truth.)_

Melanie never wants to leave this moment, to forget how intensely her heart beats with joy. Her free hand trails across Georgie's shoulder to begin playing gently with her tightly curled hair.

Georgie sighs again, breaking off her humming, and Melanie can feel her relax further, her muscles releasing tension into the soft couch and melting across Melanie's thighs.

"Comfortable?" she asks as she takes a few pieces of hair and loosely braids them before returning to trailing the tips of her fingers over Georgie's scalp.

Georgie makes a noise of affirmation, a small deep hum, and tilts her head further into Melanie's hands, " _Extremely_."


End file.
